The Obamas
by logsarefunn
Summary: Obama


A scientist known as the Zombiefucker is trying to survive in a world filled with infected zombies everywhere. One fateful day in their hidden laboratory, he turns to his assistant who is pleading to the scientist.

"We need to get out of here!"

"I think we should stay," he says. "now bring me a zombie fuck slave"

He grabs his phone and starts dialing up some men who he knows are willing to do whatever it takes for money.

"Zombie slaves?" one asks on the phone.

"Yeah, I want someone to go into an area full of zombies and bite them all until they die. Then we will fuck them back to life. You see, my cum holds the cure to this dark age"

"That's not going to work!" the mercenary said, "They'll just kill us before we can even touch their skin!"

The scientist nonchalantly retorts "with my 20-inch cock, no one can stop us"

His assistant overhears him on the phone and interrupts by saying" you're right Zombiefucker sir, but we should just leave."

"Fine, but want a quick fuck for old times' sake?"

"Sure," the servant says cheerfully as the scientist has his pants unzipped by him

"Suck on this galactic lightning rod for SCIENCE!" the scientist bellowed

The servant begins sucking on these massive black testicles, making Zombiefucker moan in pleasure. He begins stroking himself while his cock continues to be sucked.

The servant pulls his mouth out from the gigantic cock and starts licking the scientist's face.

"Uh hello?" the scientist had forgotten to end his call with the hired goons.

"Keep doing that, it's for science my chocolaty black stud!"

He then returns to sucking on his huge black nuts and licking his lips at the same time. The scientist grabs the servant's head and begins ramming his big black meat pole deep inside his mouth.

As they fuck, Zombiefucker feels a powerful force pushing against the back of his throat.

He lets out a roaring moan "S..SS...SCIENCEEEEE" it attracts zombies that were nearby.

The zombies surround the lovers and begin eating them alive.

"Yeah eat this massive cock you zombie sluts," the scientist said moanfully

He then collapses dead from the pain and gore. But before the scientist died of immense ecstasy, his cock made a load that covered the surface of the planet. It cures all infected zombies.

The scientist saved the world.

Afterward, he woke up in a hospital room. A nurse comes in and says "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"it's ok." He responded "Wanna get on-top of me and show me what they teach you at nursing school," he says this while revealing his penis through his hospital garments.

She looks at him and smiles. She takes off her gloves and reveals a huge black phallus.

"Nice, give me my medicine baby," he says in admiration

She puts her hand over his mouth and gives him the "medicine". He starts feeling weird. His body feels like jelly, he vomits blood and everything hurts so badly. He passes out from the pain.

It was, however, a good kind of pain. The scientist had to pace himself with massive cocks. He just came out of a massive zombie orgy after all!

He reawakens in his hospital bed. The nurse comes in again and says "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No baby, I'm sorry for passing out from the euphoria. Next time let's do nipple play and go from there as I gain strength"

She gets naked and touches his chest. She begins rubbing Zombiefucker's nipples and then goes down on him. He can't believe how wet she is!

"now that's what I call a hero's reward," He says joyfully as she starts riding him hard and fast. He did not know if he's getting turned on by a woman being abused or if he's getting turned on by a hot lesbian nurse who loves to suck fat black nuts.

"Oh baby slow down, I feel my cockstitches coming off"

She stops. She says she has to take some pills and needs to rest too. He asks her where the pills are but she just shakes her head saying "they're not yours anymore "

Zombiefucker ignores her and slaps her fat ass as she walks away He then grabs her by the hair and smacks her fat bottom. She turns around and laughs at him, so then he kicks her in the face and tells her to leave him alone.

He then falls asleep peacefully

He then wakes up in the same room but full of doctors. They all look very sad. One of them asks him "Are you 0k?"

"Fuck yeah, I was banging this fine ass bitch. Now I want ya'll doctors to gangbang me and then you can all tell me what happened after my jizz saved the world"

They all laugh and agreed. They begin to perform a medical examination on Zombiefucker. It takes a while but eventually one of them pulls out Zombiefuckers entire testicles and shoves them into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, I like where this is going," Zombiefucker says in a garbled manner.

He licks it clean and swallows the whole of the juice. The doctor then pulls the sucked out ball out and puts his other testicle in his mouth to suck on. Finally, he puts both testicles back inside Zombiefucker's body, where he drifts into a midnight slumber.

It was a good night's sleep

The next day he wakes up in a room full of scientists. The first thing they do is check his pulse which is now normal. They also examine his blood pressure and find that it's normal too.

Zombiefucker leaves the examination table. He is fit as a whistle and ready to fuck everything within reach. But the scientists put him back on the examination table and start checking his vitals.

Zombiefuckers' heart rate goes up and his breathing becomes more labored. He feels nauseous so they give him something to drink to help with the symptoms.

Not long after, Zombiefuckers 20 inch cock knocks them back and he makes a run for the exit room, where he suddenly discovers that president Obama is waiting for him.

He enters the presidential room and sees the president sitting behind a desk. He looks very tired. He calls over a man who stands beside him. It was a man in a gimp suit. He tells the man to take Zombiefucker to a car.

When the two arrive at a parking lot, the man says "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any cars available right now."

Rather than be mad, the scientist responds by saying "Then bend down and take this big ass cock. Just like your master wants you to"

The man bends over and begins sucking on the huge cut up cock. Zombiefucker watches as he struggles to keep them from falling out of his mouth. But after about 5 minutes, they both hear a siren horn go off, making the gimp almost bite Zombiefuckers cock as he gets up.

The president used a horn that the gimp responds to. The president was actually jealous of the gimp. The president wanted to be the one to congratulate the scientist for saving the world. The president gets down and continues what the gimp was doing. But Zombiefucker started to walk around the parking lot – leaving the president's mouth agape mid-air. The scientist sees several military vehicles. A few men wearing black suits are standing near them. They're armed with machine guns and grenade launchers.

The President tells them to disband in order for him and the scientist to get some privacy.

But the scientist continues to walk away, forcing the President to follow him.

They end up in the woods, they start making out against a redwood tree. The scientist starts kissing the president passionately and after a while, they pull away from each other. Zombiefuker grabs his phone and dials 911.

It was a prank call to tease the president. The president turns around and sees Zombiefucker holding his phone to the speaker. Obama smiles and grabs Zombiefucker by the hand. They fall to the ground and start kissing passionately. The scientist's hands are all over the president and the president is fondling Zombiefuckers nipples.

Then out of euphoria the scientist spontaneously says "Let's get married. You and I can rule the world with our huge cocks"

He says this while caressing the president's body. They put their arms around each other and pull themselves ever closer. They kiss deeply and then Zombiefucker slides into Obama's lap.

He kisses the scientist back passionately until he feels that hot breath on his neck.

"Oh my! Does that mean yes to marriage Mr. President?" The president leans forward and whispers in his ear "Yes, I want us to become husband and husband." He says this while taking out a diamond ring.

The scientist grabs the ring and then they begin kissing again. Zombiefucker feels Obama's strong arms wrap around him while being held tightly. Their lips part slightly so that the scientist can place the ring on his finger.

It was the best day of their lives.

Obama looks at Zombiefucker and smiles before slowly undressing him. Zombiefucker felt his hands move up his legs and then down on his stomach as he starts to remove the scientist's underwear. His fingers find the hem of the underwear and then he slides it off revealing the massive 20-inch cock.

Then they passionately made love. Their hands run through each other's hair as they embrace each other. Then Obama takes Zombiefucker's head in his hands and kisses him deeply. He then pushes his face into the scientist's chest and begins to grind his hips into his lovers. They both moan loudly as Obama continues to thrust into Zombiefucker.

"Oh MR! President! Hmmm hmm, put it in my ass"

Zombiefucker pushes him into a pile of leaves. Obama's strong hands caressed the ripped body of Zombiefucker's body. He feels him gently caress him as he moves his hands from the waist up to the thighs and then back down again.

Obama was about to penetrate until they face a rude interruption! Michelle Obama found the two lovers. They both hear a loud noise coming from a bush. It sounds like a gunshot or something similar. They quickly turn their heads to see Michelle Obama standing there naked with her mouth open and looking very scared. She runs from the scene without saying another word.

"QUICK! Get her Obama, she can't tell the world of our love affair. Congress can't have a homosexual black man in power"

But when Zombiefucker turned to see a stunned President, the scientist took this matter into his own hands. He looks at the retreating Michelle and begins to smile. Without effort he grabs her hand, then grabbing her by the arm, pulling her away from the treeline that faced the Whitehouse. He does this while she screams for help, hoping security or tourists will hear her pleads.

But before she could be saved, Zombiefucker grabs her pistol and points it at Michelle Obama's head. He fires several times into her skull. Her blood splatters all over him.

"Quickly Obama, get your men dressed in black to dispose of the body. But before any of that happens….."

Zombiefucker takes out a carving knife and carves off Michelle Obama's face, splattering the skin onto his own face. He cut her nose, her ears, her lips, ripping out chunks of flesh from her cheeks, even stabbing her in her dead eyes. The scientists continue until he reaches one eye which is now completely missing.

He was now wearing her face like a mask

Zombiefucker then jokingly holds the severed eye in front of his face, covering himself with the bloody eyeball. He then throws the severed eye on President Obama's face. The president grabs it and stares at Zombiefucker.

He smiles as he walks towards his lover and a half that's holding the knife.

It must have turned the president on to see Michelle Obamas face on Zombiefucker's amazing Greek god-like body because he grabbed the scientist by the collar and began to make out as the scientist wore the mask, pulling him toward himself so that he can kiss him and Michelle's lips. The president then takes his pants off and starts to rub his erect member against Zombiefucker's leg. The scientist groans as he felt the president slide himself inside of him, causing Zombiefucker to gasp in pain.

"IM CUMMING!" the president screams, ejaculating all over his dead wife, causing it to dissolve.

Zombiefucker too ejaculates all over the dead body, causing it to dissolve. Zombifucker then collapses on top of the drenched corpse and falls asleep.

Zombiefucker then wakes up next to the president in his bedroom. The flesh mask still on him.

He looks around and sees that there is a lamp above him, but it's not turned on yet so he does not know if it's night time or day time.

The president sees that his new fiancée is awake and says "to be together, we must make the public think that you are my wife. Ok honey buns?"

The president says this while sitting down beside him, putting his hands on Zombiefucker's shoulders. Obama kisses him passionately and whispers in his ear "I want us to become famous scientists. "

"And we will baby. I am your new wife. Your kids will never know the difference. As will the public. It's perfect. Once your presidency term is up, we can do anything anywhere"

He smiles and nods. Then he begins to stroke the scientist's hair and starts kissing again. He pulls away when he notices the camera crew watching them. He looks at Zombiefucker with lust in his eyes and says "Ok honey, let's go back to work."

"No, I want them to see us for us." The scientist responds while pulling Obama's tie, initiating a make-out session in bed. They begin kissing deeply. Zombiefucker pushes his head down between Obama's legs, entering his tongue deep as possible into Obama's asshole. Obamas moans loudly as he climaxes inside of Zombiefucker's mouth. Obama holds his head tightly while he cums inside of his mouth.

The camera crew broadcasts the spectacle for the whole world to watch. The sex film is being played on Times Square, live streams and so on. The world now knows of the presidential couple as the hottest couple in the world. They see both the President and "Michelle" smiling as the cameras stare at them. They kiss each other passionately and embrace each other's bodies.

"This is how we are going to achieve world peace Mr. President!" He says as they continue to caress one another until they both feel the urge to climax.

When they jizz simultaneously, the entire world followed suit. The whole world made another layer of cum; solving all world problems. Pain, suffering; All wiped out from the sexual acts of the scientist and Obama. When the scientist ejaculated, the world was free of all problems brought by Islam. They became more tolerant and women were liberated from their oppression. Women no longer had to wear burkas anymore and could dress however they wanted without fear of violence or harassment.

When Obama jizzed, No child ever felt poverty from that day on. No child ever felt hunger or thirst from that day on. No child ever suffered from disease or any other kind of illness because of this act either.

Congress gave a standing ovation to the president and his wife, the world cheered with Congress.

Statues immortalized the duo. World unity, peace, and cooperation stood on the front of humanity until the end of times. Cities around the globe erected statues of the pair. They were immortalized in bronze and placed in every major city. Every person who lived on earth was given a copy of the book "The Obamas" which explained why the pair had such an effect on mankind.

The End


End file.
